


[Podfic of] A Wolf In Thrift-Store Clothing

by exmanhater



Category: Actor RPF, Snow White and the Huntsman RPF
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Femslash, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-18 14:25:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2351618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kristen's thing for Charlize is just - really unfortunate. And somehow, not going away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] A Wolf In Thrift-Store Clothing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [were_duck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_duck/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Wolf In Thrift-Store Clothing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/658355) by [impertinence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/impertinence/pseuds/impertinence). 



**Download** : [MP3](http://bit.ly/Y4575k) [31 MB] ||| [M4B](http://bit.ly/1prnozA) [32.5 MB]

Please right click and "Save As".

**Length** : 1:07:21 

**Streaming:**  



End file.
